Kiss The Girl
by Miss. Bra
Summary: It's Valentines Day, and Naruto must live up to a promise he swore to Sakura a week before. NaruXHina


_Kiss The Girl…_

_A Naruto and Hinata Romance Fanfic_

Songfic

**...hum...hum...hum** **-** The Song

By xoxBrasUnrequitedRomancexox

He sat on a park bench and ran his fingers through his blonde spiky hair. Today was Valentines Day… The day he had promised Sakura he'd do something…

_FLASHBACK_

"_Do- Do you think she really likes me Sakura?" A nervous Naruto asked the cherry blossom girl._

"_No Naruto, I don't think I know." She said back to the annoying demon fox boy. "Just go and say you like her… She likes you back I'm telling you!"_

"_NO! NO! NO! I-I-I- I can't, look! She's over there with Neji, if he found out, he'd kill me." He pointed over to where Neji was talking with his cousin; she was smiling and laughing quietly._

"_Yeah, he'll probably kill you…" She said._

"_I-I'll do it in a week…On Valentines Day… I'll tell her…" He stuttered._

'_I sure hope so, he's stuttering more than Hinata.' She thought… 'It must be a thing…'_

_END FLASHBACK_

_**There you see her **_

_**Sitting there across the way **_

_**She don't got a lot to say **_

_**But there's something about her **_

_**And you don't know why **_

_**But you're dying to try **_

_**You wanna kiss girl. **_

He looked up and passed the bushes, and saw… her… 'Oh no, I'm gunna have to do it now!' He thought and scrunched up his eyes. He looked at her again, in casual clothes, different from the ones she usually wore. A long dark dress that matched her dark blue hair and made her glazed sky like eyes stand out, it was quite a low cut, but not enough to show anything.

'Damn… why does she have to look that good?'

_**Yes, you want her **_

_**Look at her, you know you do **_

_**It's possible she wants you too **_

_**There's one way to ask her **_

_**It don't take a word, not a single word **_

_**Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl) **_

He lifted his body off of the park bench and quickly assessed what he had to do… 'Okay… I'll just go up and talk… no… I'll sneak up on her and …No!'

'_We are so dumb! Why are we doing this?'_ His inner part yelled.

'Shut up! I'm trying to think.'

'_That's a first…'_

"Look I don't need you right about now! So why don't you get lost!"

He yelled…

"N-Naruto-kun… Why are you yelling to now one?" An angelic voice said from behind him.

He turned around and his fears where confirmed.

**_Shalalalala _**

_**My oh my **_

_**Looks like the boy's too shy **_

_**Ain't gonna kiss the girl **_

_**Shalalalala **_

_**Ain't that sad **_

_**it's such a shame **_

_**Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl **_

**_Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl) _**

"I uhh… I … Hi Hinata…" He said rather pathetically.

"H-Hi Naruto…" She said back, a smile on her pale face. "D-D- Do you know what day it is t-today."

"Ur…. Wednesday?" She giggled and Naruto felt like he was going to faint.

"N-No silly… I-its Valentines Day…" She said, looked away and blushed. "I- I got you something... Naruto-Kun." She said and handed the young fox demon boy a packet of chocolates in a heart shaped box.

**_Now's your moment _**

_**Floating in a blue lagoon **_

_**Boy, you better do it soon **_

_**The time will be better **_

_**She don't say a word **_

_**And she won't say a word **_

**_Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl_**)

"Wow… Hinata… I-I-I got you-you" He looked away and continued to blabber.

"Yes Naruto… T-tell me…"

He took a deep breath and…

"IGOTYOUAPRESENTANDIWASWONDERINGIFYOUWOULDBEMYGIRL-FRIENDBECUASEIREALLYLIKEYOU!"

"N-Naruto-kun…S-s-low down I couldn't understand what you said."

She tried to conceal a smile... She had caught a bit.

_**Shalalalala **_

_**My oh my **_

_**Looks like the boy's too shy **_

_**Ain't gonna kiss the girl **_

_**Shalalalala **_

_**Ain't that sad **_

_**It's such a shame **_

_**Too bad, you're gunna miss the girl**_

"I got y-you a present…" he handed her a box out of his back pocket… "An-d I really like you and I want to know if you wou-would be my g-g-g-g-girlfriend…?"

"I-I"

"You don't have to say yes," He blurted out." "Honestly you don't… and if you don't want to I totally understand..."

"Naruto-Kun!" She yelled and he stopped at the surprise of Hinata's fragile voice being projected at such a volume. "I will go out with you… I will be your girlfriend."

_**Shalalalala **_

_**Don't be scared **_

_**You better be prepared **_

_**Go on and kiss the girl **_

_**Shalalalala **_

_**Don't stop now **_

_**Don't try to hide it how **_

_**You wanna kiss the girl **_

_**Go on and kiss the girl **_

_**(Kiss the girl) **_

_**(Oh, ohnoo...) **_

_**(Kiss the girl, kiss the girl) **_

_**Lalalala, Lalalala **_

_**Go on and kiss the girl **_

_**Lalalala, Lalalala **_

_**Go on and kiss the girl **_

He smiled a gentle smile and she smiled back. Her glazed eyes looked down to her hands holding the present her now boyfriend had given her, studying it more now, she saw it was a small velvet box. Opening it with her fragile fingers she gasped at what she saw. A beautiful silver chain necklace with a large imbedded sapphire and two small diamonds connected by chains hanging lower.

"Oh my… Naruto i-its beautiful…" She said softly.

"Put it on…"

"O-Okay…"

She removed the necklace from the box gently and put it around her neck. Naruto noticed she was having trouble with the clip and mover behind her to help. She gasped when he grasped her hands with his.

"Let me get it…" He breathed, his breath making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

**_Shalalalala _**

_**My oh myyyyy **_

_**Looks like the boy's too shy **_

_**Ain't gonna kiss the girl **_

_**Shalalalala **_

_**Ain't that sad **_

_**It's such a shame **_

**_Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl _**

"Ok…" He clipped the small fidgety clips together and walked back to have a look…

"W-what do you think… Naruto-kun?" she asked looking down and playing with her fingers. "Naruto-kun?"

_**Lalalala, Lalalala **_

_**(Go on and kiss the girl) **_

_**Go on and kiss that girl! **_

_**Lalalala, Lalalala **_

_**(Go on and kiss the girl) **_

_**Go on and kiss the girl **_

_**Kiss the girl **_

_**(Kiss the girl) **_

**_Go on and kiss the girl_**

She moved her gaze upwards and found it on Naruto's chest…

"Naruto-k-kun…" She looked up at her face and found her lips pressed against hers she responded to the kiss she had wanted for years and at that moment she knew that she looked pretty bloody good.

END

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT** own Naruto in anyway… I also **DO NOT** own the song 'Kiss the Girl' featured in The Little Mermaid… (We've all seen it… Don't be ashamed…) that has now recently been sung by Ashley Tisdale.

PLZ REVIEW…

-this was a one-shot (meaning I got straight onto the computer and typed it up without any preparation… cept for the idea in my head…) on a normal Tuesday afternoon after a grueling day at school… (Yes I go to school…)

- My first Hinata and Naruto fic… Yea…

**- I messed up with Neji and Hinata**… I admit it… I really thought they got over their differences… But unless someone tells me wrong… I assume that Neji and Hinata aren't the bestest of fiends… I mean friends. I'm only up to the Chunin (If that's how you spell it) Exams… Neji and Hinata fight so yeah…

Plz review... No flames …:D


End file.
